Giant Pokemon Island
by DemonOfLight955
Summary: meet are 16 year old protagonist as he wakes up in a strange land of giant Pokemon. At first everything seems fine but to bad it goes all down hill from there.


_** Pokemon Island **__** part 1**_

_** The Pink Comet**_

Where am I Ryan thought he had his eyes closed because his head hurt, he slowly tries to move but there a thick linen covering him. When he his eyes finally opened they slammed shut it was to much to take in, the room he was in was so much bigger than him. His eyes peeled open by his judgment he was about 3in. His head was throbbing slowly becoming unbearable and he passes out.

When he wakes he moves, the linen easy moved. He gets up and looks around the room that he was in was huge he was standing on a giant bed he hear a noise he slides down the blanket hanging off the bed. He tries to keep quite when he walks down the hallway. Ryan sees the front door has a crack so he makes for the it right before he got out a blue aura surrounded him and he past out.

He slowly open his eyes to see a face of a gardivar it looked worried, but when Ryan opened his eyes relief can over it face. Ryan got scared and intimidated by it so he started to back up.

"Please don't be scared of me I wont hurt you" it said in a feminine voice without it's mouth moving "whats your name mine is Psy?" she said

"um...ah...its Ryan" Ryan said still scooting back till he hit the back board of the bed "where... where am I?" he said tripping over his own words still not trusting Psy

"this my house and I live in eon valley, please try to trust me" she said with a sad looking face, which made Ryan feel guilty, but the thought of her reading his mind was unsettling.

Ryan tried to ease up and came out with his second question "how did I get here?" Psy doesn't seem surprised at the question "well there was a pink comet flying over head and slowly it crashed so I ran after it soon found you cut up and bused so I took you home for you to heal that was six day ago..." she slowly trailed off.

"What!? I've been asleep for six days!" Ryan started to freak out he never passed out for that long, what was he doing here, and more importantly why was he here? His mind was racing he just couldn't stop doing it.

"Ryan calm down now!" that snapped Ryan out of that state. His face began to relax Ryan let out a long depressing sigh. He look out a nearby window.

"it will get better I promised" Psy said. she got down to eye level. She let out a weak smile. Ryan said nothing...

"How..." Psy knew there was nothing for her to do but wate. After a while Psy brought over a Oran berry "you hungry?" Ryan said nothing still looking out the window. After a brief time a simple "no" slipped out of his mouth.

"Ryan you got to eat you have been asleep for days without eating"Psy said handing Ryan a piece of the berry and started eating it herself. After a haft an hour of awkward silence Psy walk up to Ryan, he simple turned and gave a weak smiled.

"You want to do something?" she said "like what?" Ryan had a confused look "you'll see, OK?" she replied she walked and grab her and put Ryan on her shoulder. The two of them walk out. Ryan looked around there was rows of Psy house and many strong looking psychic types after ten minuets of walking though a forest it looked amazing. They finally got to a small cliff side over looking an ocean oranges, reds, and many yellows painted the sky as the sun fell into the sea. Ryan couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"I know right?" Psy said. Ryan had a huge grin over his face but not saying anything

"well I guess he awake Psy" someone said from behind them. Psy spined around seeing a alakazam "master Kai!" Psy said then bowing doing this Ryan almost fell off "how did you know?" Psy asked

" I'm the most powerful psychic type on emerald island do you really think you could something as powerful as Ryan" Kai said

"powerful!?" both Psy and Ryan said

"you'll find out soon enough" Kai said then using teleport. Psy sighed and teleported home the both sat at the table after Psy pulled Ryan off her.

"we need to talk" she said

"about what?" Ryan replied

" I have to go to school tomorrow today was the last day of spring break" Psy said letting a weak smiled out

"oh...ok I know you'll keep me safe" that warmed Psy "but where will I be sleeping because I've used your bed to much." Ryan continued

"well..." Psy trialed off

"what?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow

"well not all psychic need to sleep when they need to"psy said let her face blush

"you watched me wile I sleep" Ryan didn't seemed surprised "no need to be embarrassed" Ryan simply chuckled but then drop to his knees grabing his head.

"RYAN!" Psy grab Ryan and started crying "whats wrong?" now getting choked up "my head..." Ryan said quietly still holding his head. Next he looked up at Psy tears rolling down his face and eyes surrounded by a blue aura. He then passed out.

"don't worry he'll be fine" a voice coming from know where said psy was worried but then passed out too..


End file.
